halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zee
|appear = Monster House}}'''Elizabeth "Zee" '''is a character from Monster House. Personality As a babysitter, Zee is very strict with DJ. In one event, she breaks a vase and accuses him of doing it before sending him to his room. However, she is friendly with him sometimes, though she is more on good terms with her boyfriend Bones, even though she disapproves of his bad behavior. Role in the film Zee arrives at DJ's house shortly after Nebbercracker is taken to the hospital in an ambulance. She is eager to have a fun-filled weekend with DJ, until he says he's not in the mood, leading her to get straight to the usual deal of rules, and breaks a vase to remind him who's in control. As DJ goes to bed, Zee turns on blaring rock music, and calls her boyfriend Bones to come over. While he is watching Nebbercracker's house after getting phone calls from the place, Bones sneaks up on DJ and startles him. DJ tells him and Zee about the earlier incident with Nebbercracker; they brush it off and leave, but not before Bones destroys DJ's stuffed rabbit doll. While sneaking out of the house to meet up with Chowder, DJ eavesdrops on Bones telling Zee about losing his "awesome kite" to Nebbercracker when he was 10, and that Nebbercracker is rumored to have ate his wife, and roughhouses with Zee, causing her to kick him out. The next morning, Zee is woken up by the doorbell ringing. She initially believes it to be Bones, but finds a young red-haired girl, Jenny Bennett, on the porch, holding up a Halloween mask, and pretending to be a trick-or-treater. Zee closes the door in her face; Jenny then rings the doorbell several times. Annoyed, Zee opens the door again. Jenny tells her that households lacking candy are more likely to be TP’d, and she is selling chocolates to prevent that from happening. After a conversation, Jenny goes on selling chocolates, and Zee goes to check on DJ as he and Chowder are watching Nebbercracker’s house after narrowly escaping from it the other night. They explain to her that they’ve been watching the house for hours, and didn’t leave the room for any reason, and peed in bottles so they wouldn’t miss anything. Zee asks them if they’ve seen Bones since he left. Chowder reminds DJ about the beer bottle he found on Nebbercracker’s lawn, and the boys try to tell Zee that Bones most likely got eaten by Nebbercracker’s house, but she dismisses their beliefs and leaves. As DJ and Chowder run out to warn Jenny not to go near Nebbercracker’s house after observing her walking up to it, Zee tells DJ that his phone is ringing. After DJ and Chowder rescue Jenny, Zee steps outside to say that Chowder’s dad is on the phone looking for him. Zee then demands an explanation, and decides to investigate Nebbercracker’s house herself, though DJ stops her. She then goes to search for Bones. She isn’t seen again until the credits, where it is shown that she is now dating Reginald Skullinski; Bones shows up, though she tells him that times have changed, adding that Skull gives her the respect she deserves and makes time for her. Bones scoffs and walks away. Category:Characters Category:Monster House characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sony Pictures characters